


Really bad surreal horror with minions because it’s fricking FUNNY

by THE_Heckin_BOYZ



Category: Minions (2015)
Genre: Scopophobia, banana, fear of yellow, they are coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_Heckin_BOYZ/pseuds/THE_Heckin_BOYZ
Summary: You are haunted by minion.
Kudos: 1





	Really bad surreal horror with minions because it’s fricking FUNNY

You’re at gru’s house  
You walk around, the decor looks like it could kill you  
You look for gru,  
He is nowhere.  
The only comfort you have are your thoughts  
Hours pass  
You’re hungry.  
You go to the kitchen to grab a snack  
A banana will do  
You sit at the small dining room table as you try to open it  
You look up and are met with beady little eyes filling up each and every seat at a table that seems to stretch forever  
They babble to each other, you can’t understand them  
You don’t want to understand them  
One looks at you with eyes that can only stare into your very core.  
“Banana?”  
The word echoes around you as every one of them at the table repeats it  
It sounds like a speaker is inside your head, repeating the word clear as a bell  
They stare.  
Blink.  
Wait.  
You shakily reach to peel the rest of your fruit, eyes pinned on your every move  
You aren’t hungry anymore.  
You break off a piece to share it with them  
You look up to see nothing.  
The table is small again, the only one seated is you  
You get up and leave your fruit on the table, untouched.  
You want to go home.  
You walk the long hallways in a house built like a maze, eventually finding the door  
You unlock it and walk to your car to drive home  
You turn around to get one last look at the house  
It’s there.  
It looks at you  
You look at it  
Everything around it begins to crumble  
You’re falling  
All you can see are them as you plummet  
They point.  
They’re laughing.  
You begin to gasp for breath as you find it hard to breathe  
You’re falling  
You’re falling  
The ground beneath you keeps dropping further and further you’re falling you’re fa  
You wake up.  
You look around wildly, patting yourself to make sure you’re there  
You’re trembling  
You need to calm down  
You get up and walk to the bathroom  
You turn on the tap and sigh  
Cold water splashes your face as you try to shake off that bad dream  
You look up into the mirror and see two beady eyes staring back.  
“Banana?”


End file.
